Suddenly
by Turnersctm
Summary: Modern Day AU - Retelling of how Shelagh and Patrick met.
1. Chapter one

"Good morning ladies, I trust you all had a pleasant weekend off" Head nurse, Sister Julienne, asked politely earning nods from the younger nurses, Sister Julienne smiled in response before continuing -

"Today we have a new Nurse joining us from The London. I trust that you will all welcome Nurse Mannion with open arms. We have a busy day ahead of us, I'm afraid. Five new patients are being admitted to our maternity ward and as you know that number may rise!" She finished before walking back into her office, leaving the nurses alone to whisper about the new nurse and who she may be.

"Finally" Trixie breathed out "We'll have another girl to hit to town with making the numbers even - I always feel as though one of us gets left out!"

"Trixie you may be getting a head of yourself there - we have no idea if the new nurse is young, old or even a party goer such as yourself!" Chummy said with a half hearted chuckle.

"I doubt she'll be old Chummy!" Jenny began "The London is where we all trained, is it not? Maybe she's just finished training and has been transferred here?"

"Well whoever she may be I hope she comes along sooner rather than later as today is going to be manic!" Trixie said with a small huff as she went to check on her first patient.

As the nurses dispersed Chummy noticed a rather short, slim woman walking towards her, assuming she must of been lost she stepped forward to talk to her.

"I say Old Bean may I help you?" Chummy asked with a polite smile, which was returned.

"I'm the new nurse that's been transferred from The London - I'm looking for Sister Julienne?" The Scottish woman replied with a small smile.

"Oh of course! You're Nurse Mannion, right this way!" Chummy said happily, signalling for the young nurse to follow her. Chummy walked her to Sister Julienne's office and knocked.

"Enter" Sister Julienne replied.

Chummy opened the door and stepped forward, allowing Nurse Mannion to follow behind her.

"Nurse Mannion is here Sister" Chummy said.

"Thank you Nurse Noakes" Sister Julienne said, politely dismissing her " Please take a seat Nurse Mannion".

Chummy gave Nurse Mannion a smile of reassurance before leaving the office. Nurse Mannion sat down on the opposing side of the desk to Sister Julienne, who gave her a kind smile.

"As you may be aware Nonnatus General Maternity ward is far more busy than The London's. Our care is far more personal, we don't follow strict time keeping's and patients may have visitors during the allocated slots, home visits are available and we offer the best antenatal and postpartum care." Sister Julienne started.

"I know, that's the reason why I wanted to leave The London. I was summoned to Nonnatus General for two weeks during my training, I was placed in the accident and emergency department. That was when I noticed how everyone cared for the patients with such kindness and compassion. Once I finished training I knew what I had to do and asked to be transferred" Nurse Mannion said with a smile, glad to be having a fresh start.

"Well I am so glad that you have joined us, your expertise and calming presence is well and truly needed." Sister Julienne paused and opened her desk draw pulling out some files and a brown parcel.

"I will have Nurse Franklin assist you today until you find your feet, here is your patent list for today as well as your nurses uniform, I do hope it fits if not please come and speak to me and I will get you another" Passing along the parcel sister Julienne gave the young nurse a reassuring smile.

"As long as it does its duty I don't mind the fit!" Nurse Mannion said with a grateful smile.

"The staff room is down the corridor and to the right, in there you will find a locker with your name on it, there is also a restroom where you can change into your uniform." Sister julienne stood up and smiled.

"Welcome to Nonnatus General dear, I hope you'll enjoy it here and feel at home".

"Thank you Sister" Nurse Mannion spoke softly before making her way over to her office door, with a smile on her face she opened the door, took in a deep breath and stepped out, ready to start her new life.

* * *

Standing in the restroom in front of the large mirror nurse Mannion adjusted her cap and belt before observing herself in her new uniform, smiling at the woman before her she couldn't help but feel as though she was different than before. At The London she had worn deep blue scrubs that weren't very flattering, although they were very practical. But now she had a light blue scrub dress and an option of a purple cardigan in the winter months, which she was glad of as it was now late November and there were plenty of cold days ahead of her.

Tying her golden hair into a neat pony tail she left the restroom and placed her belongings in her locker. There was a knock at the door which caught Nurse Mannion's attention, turning to face the door she saw a young nurse with beautiful blonde hair standing before her. Smiling the nurse made her way over to Nurse Mannion.

"I'm Nurse Beatrice Franklin, but please call me Trixie. Sister Julienne tells me you've just transferred from The London, how exciting! I'll be helping you until you're confident without me sweetie" Trixie said with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you Trixie, I'm Shelagh Mannion. Yes, I fancied a change of pace and to work somewhere more, compassionate." Shelagh smiled and closed her locker door.

"Well then, shall we get started? We've got a rather busy day ahead of us".


	2. Chapter two

"Nurse?"

Shelagh looked up from the paperwork she was filling out at the nurses station.

"Something doesn't feel right" Mrs Dey said through gritted teeth. Shelagh instantly stood up and rushed over to her patient, picking up her notes and scanning through them.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking her stethoscope to complete routine checks.

"I feel really sick, and I've got a splitting head ache" Mrs Dey started to tear up, Shelagh placed a reassuring hand on her and gave her a smile.

"I'll get you feeling better in no time" Picking up the sphygmomanometer Nurse Mannion gently placed it around Mrs Dey's arm to check her blood pressure, her smile dropping slightly when she noticed it was rather high.

"Is something the matter nurse?" Mrs Dey asked worryingly, sitting up in her bed, Nurse Mannion placing a pillow behind her as she did so.

"You're blood pressure is higher than I'd like it to be Mrs Dey, do you mind showing me your ankles?" She asked with a reassuring smile, earning a nod from Mrs Dey. Gently lifting the blanket off of Mrs Dey's legs Shelagh began to examine them - they were rather swollen and very sore indeed.

"I won't be a minute Mrs Dey, I just need to pop and fetch Doctor for you" Shelagh said before closing the curtains around her bed and rushing off. She saw Nurse Lee sitting at the nurses station and made her way towards her.

"Nurse Mannion, settling in well?" Jenny asked with a bright smile.

"I am, yes. Do you happen to know where the Doctor is? I have a patient I'd like him to see" Shelagh replied looking worried.

"Of course, Doctor Turner is in his office. It's down the corridor third room on the right" Jenny said, shelagh smiled a quick thank you to her before making her way to his office.

Standing there before his office she straightened her uniform, this was the first time she would meet the doctor and wanted to make a great first impression. As she was about to knock on the door it swung open.

"Oh sorry" Shelagh began, looking up at the tried doctor before her.

"Nurse, may I help you?" He asked giving her a half hearted smile.

"I have a patient I would like you to see, It's Mrs Dey, she's in bed 4. She has been complaining of headaches, sickness and has rather swollen ankles. I have taken her blood pressure and it was rather high, 125 to be exact. I think she may have Toxemia but can't make a diagnosis without a doctors consultant" Shelagh said rather professionally, making sure to not leave out any details.

"Of course Nurse" Doctor Turner said with a smile, he closed his office door and the pair walked in silence to the patient.

Doctor Turner opened the curtain and smiled at Mrs Dey. He made is way over to her and started to complete his checks. Staring with her blood pressure, before checking her legs and ankles.

"You were right Nurse" He finally said.

"Is something the matter Doctor?" Mrs Dey asked, instantly placing her hand upon her swollen belly in a protective manner.

"I believe you have Toxaemia, also known as pre-eclampsia. But not to worry with plenty of bed rest and medication to help relieve the high blood pressure you'll be back to normal in no time" Doctor Turner said giving her a reassuring smile. Turning to Nurse Mannion he continued.

"Nurse could you see that Mrs Dey has regular check ups from now until she delivers, if there are any further developments contact me immediately".

"Of course Doctor" Nurse Mannion said, as they both left the cubical, closing the curtain behind them.

"I've not seen you before, have I?" He asked looking at the young nurse before him.

"No, you haven't. Today's my first day. I've just transferred from The London".

"I'm Doctor Turner, it's nice to meet you Nurse-" He began before realising he didn't know her name.

"Mannion" Nurse Mannion replied smiling.

"Well I'll see you around, Nurse Mannion" Doctor Turner said with a smile which Nurse Mannion gladly returned. With a nod Doctor Turner turned on his heels and walked off, back to his office.


	3. Chapter three

It was now mid December, Shelagh had been at Nonnatus General for just over two weeks but it already felt like home to her. The girls had taken shelagh under their wings and she was well and truly part of the girls.

Shelagh was now half way through a twelve hour shift and finally had a chance to sit down and have her break. Making her way over the the staff room she realised how much her feet were hurting, and that her shoulders were tense so when she entered the staff room to find it was all but empty, she couldn't help but feel relieved.

Making her way over to the sink she filled up the kettle with enough water for her and another if they should want one. Flicking the kettle onto boil she set her mug down on the counter, placing a tea bag inside.As she waited for the kettle to boil she noticed a flyer pinned up upon the notice board. Feeling curious she made her way over to read it.

"A christmas party!" She said with a smile, her attention soon changed when she heard someone entering the staff room. Looking over she saw Doctor Turner, looking rather tired.

"Ah Nurse, sorry I didn't know anyone was in here, would you prefer to be alone?" He asked as closed the door behind him.

"Oh no, the more the merrier! Would you like a tea or coffee? I've just boiled the kettle?" She asked, making her way back over to the counter.

"A coffee please, black with no sugar. Thank you" He said politely, taking a seat at the table. He noticed the flyer she had been reading and read it himself.

Shelagh made their drinks before making her way over to the table to join him, with a packet of biscuits in hand. She sat down opposite him, gently placing his coffee before him and picking up a biscuit for herself, gently dipping it into her tea, smiling contently as she ate it.

"Ah the office christmas party, will you be going Nurse?" Doctor Turner asked as he picked up his coffee and nodded a quick thank you to her.

"Oh no, I shan't be going" Shelagh replied but was soon interrupted.

"Why not? I thought you nurses loved a night out!" He Said with a chuckle.

"Well yes, I do, but I don't feel as though I deserve it. I haven't been here long enough to be part of the team" Shelagh said with a half smile, looking down at her tea.

"Why not? Yes you've only been here for a couple weeks but you really do fit in here. All the nurses and patients love you and you're such a kind, calming presence!" Doctor Turner said giving the young nurse sat before him a reassuring smile.

"I'm not so sure about that!" She began "But thank you, Doctor".

A knock at the door grabbed both of their attentions.

"Doctor Turner, sorry I know you're on your break but we need your help" Jenny said sincerely.

"Of course Nurse" Doctor Turner said standing up and making his way out, before he left the staff room he turned round to face Nurse Mannion.

"Do think about the Christmas party" Nurse Mannion smiled at him as he left, maybe she should go to the party after all.

"Today has been dreadful" Trixie huffed as she open her locker.

"Shall we all go for a drink?" Jenny asked as she pulled her coat around her tightly, ready to face the cold, winters air.

"Oh yes! Let's!" Chummy said with a smile.

"Shelagh, will you be joining us?" Trixie asked as she turned away from her locker. Shelagh paused for a moment and bit her lip in thought.

"Today has been rather hideous! I think I could do with a drink" Shelagh said with a giggle.

"Well then" Jenny started "let's go shall we?" All the girls smiled and closed their lockers and left the locker room with linked arms. Turning right out of the hospital they walked down the busy streets of London before turning into a quiet side street, where a small and quaint pub stood.

Walking into the pub the girls found a table tucked away in a corner.

"What would you like?" Shelagh asked everyone as she took out her purse from her bag.

"Oo! How about four Babychams?" Jenny said earning a nod of approval from the others. Shelagh made her way over to the bar.

"What can I get you love?" The bartender asked, with his thick cockney accent.

"Four Babychams please"

"Certainly love, that'll be £6.50" He said with a smile, Shelagh opened up her purse and handed over a ten pound note.

Once he had given her change he set to pouring out the Babycham before handing them to Shelagh, she nodded a quick thank you before making her way over to the table to join the girls.

"Thank you old bean!" Chummy said as she took her glass.

"Chin chin!" Trixie said with a grin, raising her glass up high with the others.

"Shelagh?" Jenny began.

"Yes Jenny?" Shelagh asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"What were you and Doctor Turner talking about earlier?" Jenny asked with a wink, causing both Chummy's and Trixie's eyebrows to raise from curiosity.

"Oh I -" Shelagh started "We were talking about the Christmas party and if I was to attend".

"Finally" Trixie said. Shelagh looked over to Trixie and raised her brow.

"What do you mean Trixie?" Shelagh asked. The table soon fell silent, Trixie cleared her throat before beginning.

"Two years ago Doctor Turner lost his wife to cancer. He was left widowed and to look after his son, Timothy".

"Is that the young boy who waits in reception after school?" Shelagh asked, her heart breaking for the wee boy.

"Yes. He's a lovely boy, very quiet and reserved since the loss of his mother which is understandable, of course" Trixie said, pausing to take a sip of her Babycham.

"Doctor Turner hasn't been himself since. I saw him after he met you, on your first day. It was the first time I had seen him smile and seem sure of something" Trixie finished, looking over to Shelagh and smiling.

"Oh I very much doubt that" Shelagh said.

"Trixie's right" Jenny started "He's never been interested in the christmas party".

"Well, you're all getting ahead of yourselves there. I don't know him well and if I'm honest, I don't know if I will attend the christmas party. Now, who's up for another round?" Shelagh asked, as she picked up her empty glass.


	4. Chapter four

A very busy and stressful week had passed and all of the staff were glad it was now Friday, especially as the Christmas party was tonight, unfortunately for Shelagh, she had been asked to cover for another nurse who had called in sick that morning. So not only could she not attend the party, she had to work a long and tedious double shift.

The other nurses had insisted on Shelagh having a well deserved break whilst they completed the paperwork and the hand over, knowing she was in for a long night Shelagh agreed and headed for the break room. As Shelagh was sat down she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, but being the newest nurse she knew it was only fair that she was the nurse to cover.

Shelagh sat on the sofa staring at the wall, completely lost in her thoughts. Doctor Turner entered the break room and made his way over to the sink to rinse out his mug, as he did so he noticed shelagh on the sofa completely zoned out. Smiling to himself he flicked the kettle on deciding to make her a cup of tea.

Taking her favourite mug out of the cupboard Patrick placed a tea bag and added a splash of milk. As the kettle came to a boil he poured the water into her mug. Taking the tea bag out of the mug and picking up a packet of biscuits he made his way over to Shelagh.

"Here" Patrick said, offering the tea and biscuits, Shelagh blinked at him as she came out of her trance and graciously expected the tea.Patrick sat down with her.

"Oh, Thank you Doctor" Shelagh spoke, giving him a thankful smile befote biting into a pink wafer, which were her favourite!

"What are you still doing here? Your shift ended half an hour ago did it not?" Shelagh asked with a raised brow.

"Yes it did, but I decided to walk with the nurses and other doctors to the party. So i'm waiting for them to get ready, which mau take a whole knowing them" Patrick huffed "I'm sorry you couldn't make it tonight" he said sincerely.

"Oh I'm not too worried about that, I'm the newest member of staff, it's only fair that I work tonight" She chimed, taking a sip of her tea, closing her eyes briefly in contentment.

"Who's looking after Timothy tonight?" She asked, she had met the wee boy a few days ago and was absolutely smitten with him.

"Our next door neighbor, Mrs Penny. She looks after Tim when I'm on the night shift and they get on well, so luckily she didn't mind looking after him tonight" Patrick shrugged "I do hate leaving him though, especially since I've been at work all day"

"You deserve a night to yourself every once in a while, I'm sure he knows and understands that" Shelagh gave him a reassuring smile and took another sip of her tea, she looked up to see the nurses and a couple doctors gathering outside the break room, gesturing towards them shelagh continued "Looks like they're waiting for you, go out and have a good time"

"Thank you Nurse Mannion, I hope tonight's shift isn't too bad for you" Patrick said smiling as he stood and made his way out of the room.

* * *

"One last push for me, Baby is well on their way!" Shelagh beamed as she readied herself.

"Okay pant for me now, and push!" Mrs Thompson did as she was told and pushed, grunting and holding her chin to her chest.

The sound of babies cries soon filled the room.

"Congratulations Mrs Thompson, you have a daughter!" Shelagh cheered. She quickly set to work with tying and cutting the cord before wrapping baby in a warm towel and gently placing her in her mothers arm.

"Oh look at you! You couldn't wait to see the world could you miss?" The mother chimed, gently stroking her baby's face, she looked up at Shelagh and grinned "Thank you nurse" Shelagh gently stroked her hand and offered her a warm and reassuring smile before taking care of the afterbirth.

There was a knock on the door "Come in" Shelagh called, looking up she saw Nurse Crane enter.

"I was just coming to check in on you lass, but I can see everything is as should be! Congratulations Mrs Thompson!" Nurse Crane chimed.

"Your family can come in now if you'd like?" Shelagh asked earning a nod from her patient. Nurse Crane pulled Shelagh over to one side whilst mother was contently fussing over her baby.

"Let me go and get them lass, you've had a long, hard day, and your shift is almost over" Nurse Crane stated, placing an arm on her forearm.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly" Shelagh started but was cut off.

"I've got it lass, go home and rest. You've an early shift tomorrow" Nurse Crane replied with a friendly smile.

"Thank you Phyllis, I'll see you tomorrow" Shelagh said with a smile before removing her gloves and apron. She said her good bye to Mrs Thompson and left for the staff room to retrieve her belongings.

Shelagh didn't realize how tired she was until she made her way out of the hospital doors and was greated by the cold winters air. Shivering she pulled her coat around her tightly and thought of how she couldn't wait to get back to her flat and into her warm bed.


	5. Chapter five

Despite her late night shelagh had arrived at work earlier than usual, so she decided to sit in the break room and treat herself to a tea before her shift. As she entered the room she was surprised to see the girls already in. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she saw them all sitting round the table, all with black coffee's and their heads in their hands, clearly regretting the events from the previous night.

"Rough night?" Shelagh laughed as she removed her coat and hung it up. Trixie simply looked up and glared across the room which made her laugh more.

"Why did we agree to a morning shift?" Jenny groaned.

"We didn't have a choice old bean" Chummy said sounding rather chipper, she had always been a morning person. Shelagh made herself a tea before sitting down with the girls.

"So then, tell me all about last night" Shelagh asked.

"Where do we start, the night was practically a disaster, well for doctor turner at least" Trixie grinned at the other girls, leaving Shelagh to raise her brow signalling for her to continue.

"At the start of the night all was going well. Doctor Turner was was talking to us and then with Doctor Johnson, but when his new squeeze showed up he soon left leaving him alone again, and I suppose he felt too awkward to come and join us again. So he went and sat by the bar listening to the music whilst enjoying his drink" Trixie started, pausing to take a sip of her coffee.

"The girls and I had just come off the dance floor when we noticed one of the AE nurses talking to Doctor Turner"

"Talking? more like trying to snog his face off" Jenny chimed, Shelagh's face dropped, poor man she thought to herself.

"Well yes" Trixie laughed "He was clearly uncomfortable and kept on trying to get rid of her, in fact at one point he saw us from across the room and mouthed 'Help me'. So Chummy walked over to him handing over her phone, saying that one of the nurses on shift was in need of his help, he grinned and excused himself before running over to thank us before using that as his queue to leave. He had clearly had enough!"

"Oh no bless him" Shelagh said with a small chuckle, she could imagine him politely excusing himself and darting away before anyone else could talk to him. "I hope you girls didn't have any drama?"

"Well, some kind and remarkably handsome junior doctors did buy us all a round of drinks - they even asked us to dance" Jenny marveled.

"Although we did turn down their offer, which was a mistake now that I think about it" Trixie huffed "Still the night was great, even if we did drink too much and stay out far too late! I hope you didn't have a bad shift?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Nurse Crane took pity on me and told me to leave early" Shelagh said with a chuckle. A knock at the door drew all of their attention, turning to face the door they saw Sister Julienne.

"I trust you all had a pleasant night, and aren't feeling too tired as we have a rather long, busy day ahead of us. Handover will be in five minutes" Sister Julienne said with a smile.

Finishing their drinks the girls stood and made their way to the nurses station ready to start their day.

* * *

"Shelagh?" Jenny whined as she made her way over to the nurses station where shelagh was sat filling out paperwork.

"Yes Jenny?" Shelagh asked looking up, glad to be taking a short break from writing.

"Do you have the files about Mrs Hamilton? I need them quickly" Jenny begged, shelagh flicked through her pile and shrugged slightly.

"No, I don't" She began "But, I'm taking these files to Doctor Turner's office, I can ask him if he has the file. If not I suspect Sister Julienne will have them but she's just gone on her break. Leave it with me" Shelagh said as she picked up her files.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver" Jenny chimed before running back to her patient. Shelagh shook her head and let out a small chuckle before standing up and making her way over to Doctor Turner's office. She neatened out her uniform before knocking on his door, once he called out she gently opened the door.

"Ah nurse Mannion" Doctor Turner greeted with a smile, which Shelagh gladly returned. He gestured to the chair opposite him, closing the door she made her way over and noticed three empty mugs.

"How much coffee have you had today?" She asked with a giggle.

"Not enough" Doctor Turner replied with a smirk.

"Have you got Mrs Hamilton's files? Nurse Lee is in need of them" She inquired, Doctor Turner looked through his files and smiled as he handed it over.

"Thank you Doctor, These are the paperwork from this morning, I'm still completing a few so i'm afraid you'll have to have them later" Shelagh said as she handed over the files, she stood up, placed Mrs Hamilton's folder under her arm and picked up his coffee mugs.

"I'll bring you a coffee in a moment" She smiled as she made her way to the door.

"Oh no you don't have too, I've probably had enough" He chuckled, shelagh shook her head and smirked.

"I think you need another, especially after the, interesting, night you had" Before he could reply shelagh left, leaving him dumbfounded. He didn't know a lot about nurse Mannion, but he always looked forward to their encounters, he just hoped they would happen more frequently.

* * *

"Shelagh!" Jenny called as she caught her leaving Doctor Turner's office. "What are you doing with those mugs?"

"Oh, I thought I'd clean them for Doctor Turner and bring him a fresh one. Don't overthink it, I saw your face just then" Shelagh warned, she could read Jenny like a book and knew what was going on in her mind, Jenny simply inhaled as if she had been told off before giggling.

"Oh and, I got your file, I'll need it after though so leave it at the nurses Station?" She said, signalling for Jenny to take the file from under her arm before she dropped it.

"Thank you!" Jenny chimed before sashaying off. Shelagh carried on with her task at hand and continued making her way over to the break room.

As she stood there, washing the mugs she couldn't help but question herself. Her and Doctor Turner were hardly close friends, would he of thought she was being presumptuous? Or that she was simply being kind? Whatever he thought shouldn't matter to her, but it did. She found his opinion the most reliable as she trusted him. All she knew was she wished they were closer, maybe this would be a step in the right direction? Her mind was set, she was going to be bold for once.

After washing the mugs she set to making his coffee, black with no sugar, simple just like him she thought. As the kettle came to a boil she poured the liquid into the mug. She took in a deep breath and smiled before leaving the break room and heading to his office. Knocking softly she slowly opened the door.

"Me again!" She said with a warm smile as she made her way over to his desk, she handed over his coffee and he gave her his charming half smile.

"Thank you, you didn't have too" He said, signalling for her to sit down. He chuckled slightly, Shelagh furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I've just realized, I don't even know your name"Doctor Turner said sincerely.

"Shelagh" She replied, her name rolling off her tongue, her Scottish accent more prominent.

"Patrick" He said with a smile.

"There, we've made a start".


End file.
